


Tennis Trouble

by orphan_account



Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-05
Updated: 2010-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot and Wii Tennis do not get along.  For ru_saiki99.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tennis Trouble

"Would you quit waving that thing around in my face?" Eliot demanded. He didn't even twitch as the Wii controller passed within inches of his nose.

"I just think you should"--Hardison made another swipe after the ball--"give it a try. This totally captures the funnest elements of the  
sport, dude."

"I am not your dude," Eliot said through gritted teeth. "Also, tennis is not a real sport. _Dude._"

"All the more reason to broaden your horizons!" Hardison's opponent went down without even scoring a point. "Although I guess something like Mortal Kombat is more your speed?"

Eliot glared at him.


End file.
